Call me 'Georg'
by papillonrose22
Summary: What if Georg caught Maria before she left for the abbey on the night of the party? How would that effect the rest of their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: I recently watched the Sound of Music again with my cousin whom hadn't seen the movie ever! I hadn't seen the movie in years so I gladly rewatched it for her. Upon rewatching it, I fell in love with the Georg and Maria ship! They are so cute. Then I tried thinking of writing a possible fic for them. Don't worry I am still working on my Imector and Frannelius fics! But I had this Maria and Georg idea and had to write it down! I realized that we see the majority of their entire relationship in the movie which makes fan fictions a bit difficult I think. For Hector and Imelda I could imagine them meeting, them getting married, having Coco, life before Hector died, life after Imelda died, just before the ending of the movie, after the movie, the options are endless! But for Georg and Maria, we see them meet, we see them get engaged, we see them get married, we see their happily ever after! So I thought I'd try making an AU. This is probably my longest author's note so sorry about that but here we go._

* * *

Maria started to place her letter to the captain on the table in the main hall.

"What are you doing?"

A voice startled her. She flinched and turned around to see the captain staring at her. For a moment she tried thinking of an excuse as to why she has a letter in her hand, or why she is wearing her traveling clothes. She couldn't think of an excuse and sighed defeat.

"I was leaving." She admitted while avoiding eye contact.

"Whatever for?" he asked completely oblivious.

"Shouldn't you be at dinner?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same. Max was looking forward to having you join us." He waited a moment to see if she would respond. She didn't. "I believe you are avoiding my question, Maria." He continued as he walked towards her.

"Hm?" She asked, pretending not to know what he was referring to.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked again.

"That's what the letter was for, Captain." She responded timidly.

He noticed that she had been avoiding eye contact this entire time.

"Is everything alright, Maria?" He asked concerned.

"No."

"What could you write me that you couldn't simply tell me in person?"

"I wouldn't want to interrupt the party."

"Couldn't you have asked me tomorrow?"

She didn't answer.

"I see." He said realizing she meant that she was leaving indefinitely. "Which leads me to ask again, why are you leaving?"

"You're marrying the Baroness, surely you won't need a governess any longer. My job is nearly done and I miss the abbey."

"You weren't planning on saying goodbye? Not even to the children?"

Maria fell silent again. The captain wasn't used to Maria being so soft spoken.

"Maria, what's the matter?" he asked concerned.

He gave her time to form what she wanted to say.

"I don't want to cause any trouble." she finally muttered out.

"I think by leaving you would cause quite a bit, don't you think?"

"Not as much as if I stay."

"How could staying possibly cause more trouble?" He asked sweetly. She didn't respond again. It was as if she kept getting lost in her own thoughts.

"Maria?" He said trying to get her attention again.

Maria struggled through her response, "The Baroness fears that... I am getting to close to you." she said quietly.

"What?"

"The Baroness fears-" She started repeating, thinking that he didn't hear her.

"I heard you." he said plainly.

Maria panicked and started explaining herself apologetically, "I really didn't mean to cause any harm, captain. She said I was in love with you and- she said you thought that- not that I do- or not that I wouldn't- I mean I _wouldn't_ want to complicate things. You're engaged to her and it isn't my place to even suggest that-"

"Maria-" he calmly tried interjecting but she didn't seem to hear him.

"So I thought if I left, you could marry her and start the family you wanted- need to-" she continued.

"Maria-" he tried again louder. She only continued stronger.

"All I want is for you and the children to be happy and I would never-"

"Maria!" he nearly yelled.

"Yes, captain?"

"Don't leave."

This statement somehow relieved Maria. She didn't want to admit it but, it was nice to know the captain wanted her to stay. However, she knew that she couldn't interfere. She decided to try and turn him down as best she knew how.

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to-" she started.

"Don't leave without saying goodbye to the children." He corrected himself.

Her heart sank. Not that she expected him to confess his love for her but it seemed cold, distant. In her heart she knew that she wanted him to ask her to stay to be with him. How could she feel this way? She was heartbroken and furious at herself for being so.

"As you wish, captain." she managed to say formally. He started to turn back to the party. Maria turned to face the table where she nearly left the letter. The letter that could have saved her from this entire exchange. She put the letter into her pocket, picked up her bags, and started heading for the stairs.

"And Maria?" he said calling back to her.

"Yes?" she said almost hopeful.

"I'd like to speak to you tomorrow before you leave."

"Yes, captain."

"Maria?"

"Yes?"

"'Georg' is fine." he insisted.

_Georg? Why would he tell me to refer to him by his first name?_

"Yes, cap- Georg."

He returned to the party, leaving Maria hopelessly confused on the staircase.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Wow, I can't believe the amount of kind reviews I got from the first chapter! Thank you all so much! I hope the story doesn't disappoint! I have all the chapters done that I had initially planned. I am just fine tuning the last few right now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this short chapter!_

* * *

Georg returns to his seat at the dining room table next to Elsa.

"Maria told me you spoke with her?" Georg asked Elsa.

"Hm? Ah yes. I helped _Fraulein_ Maria pick the dress she should wear for dinner. I wonder why she isn't seated yet." she asked obliviously.

"Elsa."

"Yes, Georg?"

"Maria said that you were concerned that she and I were becoming too close."

"I don't think now is the best time to discuss this, darling."

"Oh I think this is the perfect time to discuss this, darling." he said with some spite.

"Well you can't blame me for mentioning it. You two were dancing quite closely, wouldn't you say?"

"Why didn't you come to me and address this issue?"

"I thought I would address the issue herself."

"Are you claiming that this is Maria's fault?"

Elsa cringed at Georg constantly dropping Maria's title of Fraulein.

"Fraulein Maria is your governess. She should know it isn't her place to be-"

"To what?"

"...distract you."

"Whoever said she was distracting me?"

"Oh please Georg, I've seen the way she looks at you, and the way _you_ look at her. Things would simply be easier if she left."

"Then who will take care of the children. I know you certainly won't." He said with building frustration.

"I didn't think that you ever minded that."

"I didn't mind because I had Maria."

"She's a governess. Perhaps we should simply get a new one."

"There's nothing wrong with Maria."

"I can think of a few things wrong with Fraulein Maria."

Max leaned over to Georg.

"Something the matter?" He asked pretending to ignore the rising tension between the two. Georg clenches his teeth in frustration at Elsa and himself. But Georg knew this would have to be finished after the party.

"No. Everything's fine." He managed to mutter out through his frustration.

"Wonderful!" Max proclaimed. He then reeled Georg into a conversation with the fellow attendees of the party.

* * *

_I know it was short but I wanted to see how this exchange would go. The next chapter will be more Georg and Maria!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Sorry for the long wait but finally we get a Maria and Georg scene!_

* * *

Breakfast was quieter than usual, Maria hadn't any idea why. Georg knew exactly why Maria was quiet. The children could feel the tension between their father and their favorite governess.

"Maria?" asked Georg.

"Yes, captain?" Maria replied trying to ignore the obvious tension.

"I believe you have something to tell the children?" he prompted. Maria knew he was referring to her leaving later today.

"I was planning on telling them after breakfast." she said trying to avoid the conversation.

"Seeing how no one is talking, I'd say now is the perfect time." he insisted.

"What is it, Fraulein Maria?" Louisa asked, dying to know what the fuss was about.

Maria opened her mouth but despite her best effort no words came out. It was too hard for her to say.

"Maria is leaving." Georg said for her.

The children all started exclaiming disappointment and surprise. Georg hushed them all.

"One at a time please!" He demanded.

"Why are you leaving, Fraulein Maria?" Marta asked.

"Well I-" Maria started to respond.

"Did we do something wrong?" Gretyl asked.

"Of course not darli-" she tried saying quickly, astonished that Gretyl would even think such a thing.

"I wouldn't have put the frog in your pocket if I knew how nice you would be." Louisa said.

"The frog has nothing to do with-"

"I don't understand why you're leaving." Brigitta said sadly, trying to figure it out.

"Please don't leave us, Fraulein Maria." Gretyl said with a tear traveling down her cheek.

"You're the best governess we've ever had!" Friedrich proclaimed, trying to convince her to stay.

"Why must you leave?" Liesl asked.

"I'm sorry children but I simply can't stay." Maria tried explaining calmly.

"Don't you love us anymore?" Gretyl asked.

"Of course I do. I love you all more than I ever thought I could." Maria said becoming sadder. She sure wished she could have left last night without anyone noticing.

"Then why are you leaving?" Brigitta asked.

"Yes, Maria, why are you leaving?" Georg asked sternly.

The children started talking over each other. Maria felt tears coming from the back of her eyes. She tried staying strong but a tear broke through.

"I'm sorry children but I simply must go."

She rushed out of the dining room and out the door.

"Maria!" Georg called out. He sighed, not wanting to have pushed her that far. He stood up and placed his napkin by his plate.

"Stay here." Georg told them on his way out.

Georg saw Maria standing by the lake outside the courtyard. He approached her side and without prompting her, she immediately started to explain.

"I'm sorry, captain. This is why I wanted to leave the note. I can't bear to see the children upset."

"Then don't leave." he said simply.

"I have to."

"They will miss you terribly." he said trying his best to convince her to stay.

"They will have a new mother soon. I will have to be leaving sooner or later. I don't want to overstep, captain."

"I told you, Maria. You may call me Georg." he said, though she didn't seem to hear.

"You and the Baroness will be very happy together. I don't want to get in the way of-"

"Elsa left last night." he finally said.

"of the family you are- what did you say?"

"Elsa left for Vienna last night. We called off the engagement."

"What?" Maria was definitely shocked but the captain could not detect whether she was happy about the information.

"We both agreed we simply weren't a good fit. We thought it best to end things now."

"Please tell me that was the only reason."

"And, because I'm in love with you, Maria."

"No, Captain you can't be." she said almost begging for it not to be true.

"Well I'm sorry Maria but I am." he laughed at her protestment. "And please stop with this 'captain' nonsense. 'Georg' is perfectly fine." he continued.

"You're supposed to be with the Baroness."

"I'm not 'supposed' to be with anyone. The children weren't fond of Elsa and as I said, we weren't a good fit. I want to be with you, Maria." She didn't say anything. Georg's happiness plummeted. His smile faded.

"That is, if you want to be with me." he said.

Maria thought for a moment and plainly said, "No, captain. I'm sorry but... I don't feel the same for you. I miss the abbey too much. Please tell the children I will miss them. I will pray for the best for you and your family. Goodbye, captain."

She walked away rather quickly, leaving Georg standing in the grass alone.


End file.
